Sayaka Ohara
|birthplace = Yokohama, Kanagawa|nationality = Japanese|occupation = Voice actress|active = 1998-present|status = Active|Agent = Haikyo}} is a female seiyū. She is currently affiliated with Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. Her blood type is B. She is a graduate of Aoyama Gakuin University's Department of Literature. Her nickname is . On her 34th birthday, Sayaka got married. Profile *Her interests include playing the cello, Japanese tea ceremony (Urasenke). *Other qualifications: Pre-1st grade in STEP Test in Practical English Proficiency and 2nd grade in Certified Kimono Instructor. English skill is said to be one of the best among seiyūs of the same generation. *Younger brother Takashi Ōhara is also a seiyū under the operation of Ken Production. *Strong performance skill in voicing many types of characters, with a specialty in the gentle and mature sister characters. Personal details *Absolute interest in Kyoto is unrivaled in the seiyū industry. Often visits Kyoto whenever time is available. *Still was using dial-up internet access when broadband access was already widely available, and there were times that ended up with invoice of up to several tens of thousand yens. Currently migrated to broadband internet access. *Auctioned off a copy of autographed script of xxxHolic the Movie on Yahoo! Auction Japan during the week from Aug. 18, 2005 to Aug. 25, 2005 for 122,000 yen, and donated the complete receiving to the charity "Make A Wish of Japan". Notable voice roles TV anime ;1998: *Case Closed (Yuri Shirai) ;1999: *BBidaman Bakugaiden V (Jenifer) *Devil Lady (Eri Asakawa) *Seikai no Monshō (Kuhaspia) *Seraphim Call (Kie) *Space Pirate Mito (Hiroko) *Space Pirate Mito 2 (Hiroko) ;2000: *Case Closed (Kayoko Takahashi) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Dog girl) *Vandread (Ezra Vieil) ;2001: *Angelic Layer (Yuko Hikawa) *Case Closed (Aiko Misawa) *InuYasha (princess) *Star Ocean: The Second Story (Nine) *Vandread the second stage (Ezra Vieil) *Z.O.E. Dolores,i (Operator) ;2002: *Aquarian Age Sign for Evolution (HIgashi Arayashiki) *Azumanga Daioh (Mrs Kimura) *Case Closed (Megumi Kurata) *Dragon Drive (Meguru) *Galaxy Angel A (third season) (Major Mary) *Onegai Teacher (Kaede Misumi) *Shrine of the Morning Mist (Shizuka Midou) ;2003: *InuYasha (Wakana) *Kaleido Star (Layla Hamilton) *Popotan (Ai) *Scrapped Princess (Raquel Casull) *Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) *Sumeba Miyako no Cosmos-sō Suttoko Taisen Dokkoider (Kurinohara/Kurika) *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Yōko Sumeragi) *Shaman King (Young Yoh) ;2004: *A15 series :*Cho Henshin Cos∞Prayers (Priscillaria Shamaran/Sari Rayer) :*Hit o Nerae! (Hikaru Jogasaki) :*LOVE♥LOVE? (Hikaru Jogasaki) *Burst Angel (Angelique) *Case Closed (Miwa Yasuda) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (Rena Honjou) *Galaxy Angel X (fourth season) (Major Mary) *Kita e (Nurse) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Yamamura-sensei) *Midori no Hibi (Haruka Kasugano, Marin) *School Rumble (Tae Anegasaki) ;2005: *ARIA The ANIMATION (Alicia Florence) *Atashin'chi (Woman) *Black Jack (Patient) *BLEACH (Masaki Kurosaki) *Emma: A Victorian Romance (Grace Jones) *Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid (Wraith) *Honey and Clover (Rika Harada) *Noein - Mou Hitori no Kimo He (Ryouko Uchida) *Pani Poni Dash! (Igarashi-sensei) *ROCKMAN EXE BEAST (Phakchi Farang) *Shakugan no Shana (Bel Peol) *Starship Operators (Isabel Ferini) *SoltyRei (Miranda Maverick) *Trinity Blood (Noélle Bor) *Tsubasa Chronicle first series (Yūko Ichihara) *Viewtiful Joe (Silver Snow) *Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! (Mrs Sumita (Charming)) *Windy Tales (Movie actress) ;2006: *ARIA The NATURAL (Alicia Florence) *Bartender (Sayo Yamagichi) *Buso Renkin (Mayumi Hayasaka) *Chocotto Sister (Ayano Sonozaki) *Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Milly Ashford, Mother, Lelouch (young)) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Yáng Měi-Yù) *Good Witch of the West Astraea Testament (Hyla) *Honey and Clover II (Rika Harada) *Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (Chinami Hagisawa) - ep 4 *Keroro Gunsō (Mukuro) - ep 98 *MAJOR second season (Shizuka Saotome) *MÄR (Venus) *Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS (Emery) *Tonagura! (Hatsune Arisaka) *Tsubasa Chronicle second series (Yūko Ichihara) *Utawarerumono (Urutori) *xxxHolic (Yūko Ichihara) ;2007: *Bamboo Blade (Mumuhouse Manager) *Blue Dragon (Tonto's Sister) *Bokurano (Miko Nakarai) *Darker Than Black (Mîna Kandaswami) *Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act (Grace Jones) *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth (Miyako Tomaru) *GR: Giant Robo (Isabella Raid) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Rika's Mother) *Kaze no Stigma (Kirika Tachibana) *Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova (Seimī) *MAJOR second season (Shizuka Saotome) *Moyashimon (Haruka Hasegawa) *Romeo x Juliet (Hermione) *Princess Resurrection (Micasa) *Prism Ark (Echo) *Doll animation Licca-chan (Izumi-chan) *Sara! Get You: ~On Air 2~'' (Akie) *Shakugan no Shana Second (Bel Peol) *Shugo Chara! (Nadeshiko's Mother) *Skull Man (Yui Onizuka) ;2008: *ARIA The ORIGINATION (Alicia Florence) *Blassreiter (Beatrice Grese) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (Milly Ashford, Zhou Xianglin) *Hakushaku to Yōsei (Ermine) *Hidamari Sketch×365 (Naoi) *xxxHolic: Kei (Yūko Ichihara) *Kirarin Revolution (Teacher Sumima) *Linebarrels of Iron (Yui Ogawa) *Mnemosyne -Mnemosyne no Musumetachi- (Laura) *Nodame Cantabile: Paris (Son Rui) *SCARECROWMAN THE ANIMATION (Catherine) *Sekirei (Miya Asama) *Telepathy Shōjo Ran Jiken Note (Yasuko Takasu) *Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode (Reika Kanno) *Toradora! (Yasuko Takasu) *Zettai Karen Children (Minamoto's mom) ;2009: *Aoi Hana (Automatic station broadcasting) *Asura Cryin' (Clichy) *Asura Cryin'2 (Clichy) *Basquash! (Haruka Gracia) *Black God (Akane Sano) *Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode Season 2 (Kaori Sanada) *Doraemon (Little Mermaid) *Fairy Tail (Erza Scarlet) *Hanasakeru Seishōnen (Isabella) *Hipira: The Little Vampire (Soul) *Kūchū Buranko (Sayoko) *Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior (Melpha) *Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne (Melpha) *Shugo Chara!! Doki (Nagihiko's Mother) *Tatakau Shisho (Renas/Olivia) *The Guin Saga (Queen Tania, Emma) *Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (Telestina) *Valkyria Chronicles (Selvaria Bles) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Beatrice) ;2010: *Chu-Bra!! (Tamaki Mizuno) *Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Son Rui) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (Miya Asama) ;2011: *Oniichan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne!! (Nanaka Takanashi) OVAs *ARIA The OVA ~ARIETTA~ (Alicia Florence) *BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION (Reicca Tachibana) *BLEACH Memories in the rain (Masaki Kurosaki) *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2 (Babel) *Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Kiri) *Freedom Project (Eden's voice, Ao's Mother) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei (Rika's Mother) *Ichi The Killer: Episode 0 (Midori) *Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix ~Layla Hamilton Monogatari~ (Layla Hamilton) *Kikaider 01 the Animation (Rieko) *Kirameki Project (Klone) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer (Selene McGriff) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai (Donet McGuiness) *Sakura Taisen: NEW YORK NY. (Ankhesenamen) *Stratos 4 (Sayaka Kisaragi) *Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Margareta) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Yūko Ichihara) *Tsubasa Shunraiki (Yūko Ichihara) *xxxHolic Shunmuki (Yūko Ichihara) Anime movies *xxxHolic -A Midsummer's Night Dream (Yūko Ichihara) *Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (Yūko Ichihara) *You're Under Arrest! The Movie (Natsuyo Tanaka) *Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (Sara Shiratori) *Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Staff Nerv) Drama CD *Fate/Zero (Irisviel von Einzbern) Games *Aion: The Tower of Eternity *Angel Profile (Helena) *Ape Escape 3 (Akie) *Arcana Heart 2 (Clarice Di Lanza) *Arcana Heart 3 (Clarice Di Lanza) *ARIA -Mirage of a Distant Dream- (Alicia Florence) *ARIA -The Sky Over the Blue Planet- (Alicia Florence) *Armored Core for Answer (INTERIOR UNION client) *Armored Core: Formula Front (AC voice) *Armored Core: Last Raven (Alliance headquarters) *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (Konoka Suzunami) *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Annette) *Castlevania Judgment (Carmilla) *Coded Soul: Uke Keigareshi Idea (May) *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus (Yasuko Takasu) *Duel Sabar Destine (Dahlia) *Enchanted Arms (Sayaka) *F Fanatic (Lisa Lil) *Fate/tiger colosseum Upper (Irisviel von Einzbern) *Final Fantasy X (Lucil) *Final Fantasy X-2 (Lucil and Nhadala) *Galaxy Angel, Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers & Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers (Dr. Kela) *God Eater (Sakuya) *Grandia Online (Kachua) *Gundam Battle Royale (Miyu Takizawa) *Gundam Battle Chronicle (Hoa Blanchett) *.hack//G.U. (Kaede) *xxxHolic: Watanuki no Izayoi Sowa (Yūko Ichihara) *Kenka Banchou (Yūko Mizutari) *Kin'iro no Corda2 Encore (Mari Tsuzuki) *Kin'iro no Corda3 (Ryoko Mikage) *Luminous Arc (Claire) *Mobile Suit Gundam: 0083 Card Builder (Miyu Takizawa) *Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Sensen 0079 (Hoa Blanchett) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. II (Selene McGriff) *Odin Sphere (Grizelda, Alice's mother, Vulcan) *Phantasy Star Portable 2 (Mika) *Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos (Melpha) *QUIZ MAGIC ACADEMY (Yang Yang) *Persona 3 Portable (Margaret) *Persona 4 (Margaret, Noriko Kashiwagi) *School Rumble: Neru Musume wa Sodatsu (Tae Anegasaki) *School Rumble: Nesan Jiken Desu! (Tae Anegasaki) *SD Gundam G Generation Spirits (Miyu Takizawa) *Sekirei ~Gifts from the Future~ (Miya Asama) *Sengoku Basara 3 (Saiga Magoichi) *Shadowrun (2007 video game) (Operator) *SkyGunner (Femme) *Suikoden IV (Arshtat) *Suikoden V (Arshtat, Hazuki, Leknaat, and Sharmista) *Suikoden Tierkreis (xenoa, Neira) *Summon Night 4 (Rorret) *Sumomomo Momomo - The Strongest Bride on Earth (Rurika Miduki) *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Mugen no Frontier EXCEED (Hilda Bran) *Tales of Rebirth (Hilda Rhambling) *Utawarerumono Portable (Urutorī) *Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles (Selvaria Bles) *Valkyria Chronicles 2 (Selvaria Bles) *White Knight Chronicles (Florraine) *Zoids Alternative (Jessica Lambert) Voice-over *The Sopranos (Meadow Soprano) Radio *Now Hits Street (DJ) *Popo-Raji (Personality) *Internet Radio Kaleido Star: Sora to Layla no Sugoi ΟΟ (Personality) *EMMA Housou Kyoukai Sougou Radio (Personality) *Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society 45th ANNIVERSARY Party Radio (Personality) *Code Geass: The Rebellion Diary (Personality) *Radio xxxHolic: Kei (Personality) *Black God Radio System (Personality) *Sound Drama Fate/Zero -radio material- (Personality) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Episode R -Radio of the golden witch- (Personality) Station announcement * Keikyu Railway (All Keikyu Line stations) * Keio Corporation (All Keiō Line stations) * Tobu Railway (Nagareyama-otakanomori, Higashi-Iwatsuki, Kita-omiya, Higashi-mukojima, Umejima, Soka, Matsubara-danchi, Kita-kasukabe, Himemiya, Sugito-takanodai, Satte, Shin-kanuma, Hanyu, Sano, Asaka, Kawagoe, Kawagoeshi, Kasumigaseki, Tsurugashima, Wakaba, Sakado, Takasaka Stations) * Sotetsu (Nishi-yokohama, Hoshikiwa, Minami-makigahara Stations) References Kato, Hidekazu; Ueta, Minoru; Yoshida, Sayuri. "xxxHOLiC—A Midsummer Nights Dream". Newtype USA 7 (2) pp. 50–51. . . * Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26–33. External links *Ohara Shō (official fansite) *Embassy of Ohara Sayaka in North America (unofficial fansite) *Sayaka Ohara at the Seiyuu database *Sayaka Ohara at the Anime News Network Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Yokohama ar:ساياكا أوهارا es:Sayaka Ohara fr:Sayaka Ohara ko:오하라 사야카 it:Sayaka Ōhara ms:Sayaka Ohara ja:大原さやか ru:Охара, Саяка zh:大原沙耶香 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society